


give me some mindlessness to quiet this pain

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: There were two roads now; the one where he turns around and does the right thing for once and maybe saves the people he loves more heartbreak, and the one to Albania.





	give me some mindlessness to quiet this pain

Things weren’t so different as a rat – not like Sirius who always said that things were easier to deal with as Padfoot, more primal, or James who stood up straighter after transforming back from Prongs like he knew where he stood in the world. Wormtail, though, is just Peter but smaller and more afraid.

Still, even as Wormtail, he knows that he isn’t meant to be using Moony as a distraction to get away; he should dart around the wolf’s legs and trip him up just enough that Padfoot could get to a safe distance before the claws made their mark. Moony needed time to settle down and recognise him, just like every other night.

But this wasn’t every night and Wormtail wasn’t small enough to make no difference anymore and he needed to run as fast as he can or he’ll be dead or worse –

Still, if he had been human right now he’d be crying.


End file.
